1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand puller and, more particularly, to a reel for a hand puller to roll a chain or a steel cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional hand puller contains a fixing holder 10, a rotating handle 20, and a shaft 30 pivoted between the fixing holder 10 and the rotating handle 20. Two ends of the shaft 30 are fitted through two ratchet wheels 40. The fixing holder 10 has two stopping pieces 101 retained with the two ratchet wheels 40 to generate a single direction stopping function and has a positioning post 102 for inserting a short rope 50. The rotating handle 20 has a pushing plate 201 mounted thereon and retained with the two ratchet wheels 40 to drive the two ratchet wheels 40 and the shaft 30 to rotate. The shaft 30 has a through hole 301 defined thereon to insert a long rope 60. In use, the rotating handle 20 is rotated relative to the fixing holder 10, and the shaft 30 is driven by the rotating handle 20 to roll the long rope 60. The two stopping pieces 101 of the fixing holder 10 retain with the two ratchet wheels 40, thereby pulling the long rope 60 tightly to bundle goods.
Intending to pull the long rope 60 to surround the goods, the rotating handle 20 is rotated to roll and pull the long rope 60 tightly, thus tying the goods securely. However, the long rope 60 is knitted to obtain flexibility and tensile strength, so it is only applicable for common goods. When desiring to pull the goods more strongly, another hand puller is applied to pull a chain or a steel cable, thus limiting usage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.